This invention has to do with a modification of the mechanism illustrated and described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,006 issued Sep. 19, 1989, the description of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the mechanism of that patent, a pinion, connected by a power train to an actuator, is rotated selectively in one direction or another by ring gears positioned on either side of the pinion. A brake mechanism is selectively actuable to slow down one of the ring gears with respect to the other of the ring gears, thereby causing the pinion to rotate. This is an excellent arrangement. However, it has been found that there are applications in which the use of the ring gears is not necessary to accomplish the rotation of the pinion.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a device of the character of the mechanism shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,006, in which the ring gears are eliminated and other pinion-rotating means provided.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.